


I Asked First

by kickassfu



Series: the series where they eventually get married [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Jules, I’m not sure I can do this.” Quentin said pacing around the room, trying not to step on any of the petals thrown around the floor or bump into any of the burning candles. The mood was important, but now he felt like this was too much, too extra, but then he remembered he was proposing to Eliot Waugh, and maybe this wasn’t enough at all.Julia grabbed his hands, making him stop and look at her, “You’re wearing a three piece suit, the room is perfect, you have the ring, and you’re asking the love of your life to marry you today. You can do this, no. You will do this. Just imagine your marriage, and how Eliot is gonna look then.”





	I Asked First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> A friend really wanted a fic of them proposing to each other at the same time, so this happened lol Hope you enjoy it ^^

Saving the world hadn’t been an one-off thing, apparently if you save it once, you gotta save it a bunch of times right after - which wasn’t particularly fair if Eliot was being honest. He could go as far as saying he hadn’t signed up for it, not really. 

 

What he did not expect, since usually books and shows and movies always stop before that could ever happen, was that his little rag tag family would grow older and be replaced by the next team of poor saps. Which sucks for them, but great for Eliot and friends, since now they had time to actually live their lives and stop dying.

 

The first thing he did was buy a ring, well, the first thing he did was ask Margo to come with him to buy a ring.

 

“Just buy him some nerdy, weirdo, ring and he’ll fall on his knees and suck your d-”

 

“Bambi!” he interrupted, grabbing her arms and looking straight into her beautiful, brown eyes, “I need to do this right.”

 

“I know, I was just fucking with you. Q will love whatever ring you buy him, you know that.”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“It needs to be perfect, right, you’ve only said that like a hundred times. Don’t worry, it will be, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“Thank you.” he said, kissing her head.

 

After hours of looking, they finally found the  _ one _ , and Margo was as patient as Margo could ever be. She didn’t kill anyone, so that was a win in his book, even if she got close a couple of times.

 

“I’m going to be your best man right?” she asked, as they left the store, their arms entwined. 

 

“That’s the dumbest question I’ve ever heard. Bambi, we both know it’s either you or I’m never getting married. I mean, if Q actually accepts my proposal. What if he doesn’t? What am I gonna do?” his voice was getting higher, the panic in it was obvious and growing with every word.

 

Margo patted his face gently, and smiled, “I’m sure if you don’t hurry and propose, he’ll do it himself. So stop bitching out.”

 

“As if.”

 

**XXX**

 

“Jules, I’m not sure I can do this.” Quentin said pacing around the room, trying not to step on any of the petals thrown around the floor or bump into any of the burning candles. The mood was important, but now he felt like this was too much, too extra, but then he remembered he was proposing to Eliot Waugh, and maybe this wasn’t enough at all.

 

Julia grabbed his hands, making him stop and look at her, “You’re wearing a three piece suit, the room is perfect, you have the ring, and you’re asking the love of your life to marry you today. You can do this, no.  _ You will do this.  _ Just imagine your marriage, and how Eliot is gonna look then.”

 

“He’s gonna look so good.  _ He’s so beautiful. _ ”

 

She smiled, looking at Quentin’s dopey, in love face. Until it eventually got to be a bit too much, “Ok, Q, wake up. You know what you’re going to say, right?”

 

“No. I mean, yes. I know. I really wasn’t expecting to be this nervous, not after spending a lifetime with him; why am I so nervous?”

 

“Because you love him.”

 

“Right, true, I can totally do this.”

 

“Yes, you can. He’s probably almost home, so I’m going to leave now. Do not chicken out. You got this.”

 

“Yeah, I got this.”

 

Julia waved goodbye as she left, and Quentin was really thankful for everything she had done, and loved her dearly; he really wasn’t sure what he’d do without her. Just imagining the shock on Eliot’s face as he proposed, of their wedding day spent with their friends, of what would be a very  _ magical _ honeymoon, Quentin was ready to explode from happiness.

 

Proof of concept and all, he knew they could make it work. It might be harder on Earth than on Fillory of the past, but they  _ would _ make this work, they loved each other too much not to. Quentin wasn’t even afraid of rejection, once upon a time El broke his heart, poor insecure Eliot, but they had come so far, and he knew he would never hurt him again like that. 

 

His nervousness really was because he loved him way too much, ‘cause he wanted everything to be perfect, but knew he’d probably choke and fuck it all up anyway - and so what? As long as he did it, did it matter if it wasn’t perfect? It’s not like their relationship was ever anything close to perfection, it was messy and painful and beautiful. 

 

Taking a deep breath, and going through all the words he prepared, he heard the front door open and immediately fell to his knee. And with a swish of his arms music, (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life, started playing, softly, throughout the house - they had seen dirty dancing so many times by now; after all Eliot loved Patrick Swayze, so it kinda became their song. As they tried to copy, horrifically on Quentin’s part, the movie’s dances, he fell in love with the song and with Eliot, even more. So, it was only appropriate to use it now.

 

As Eliot entered the room, and saw _ everything _ , his keys dropped to the floor and his mouth opened comically wide. He really was so damn pretty, even like this.

 

“Eliot Waugh, I-” he started, until Eliot interrupted him, holding his hand high.

 

“Wait, this, this can’t be happening.”

 

And now he was laughing, what the fuck, “What? El shut up and let me do this properly.”

 

“No, Q, you don’t understand. I was supposed to do this, and you beat me to it.”

 

“Do what?” Quentin was so confused, and the pretty speech he had prepared was just completely gone by now.

 

Eliot kneeled down in front of him, and pulled out a similar box to what he was holding, out of his pocket, “I just have to say, you look completely dashing and I am definitely not dressed accordingly, but it is what it is, I’ll make it work.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” even though Eliot was supposed to be the one surprised, Quentin was the one without words.

 

Eliot started opening the box, and Quentin stopped him, “No, I was the one doing this first, don’t you dare.”

 

“Fine, you go first then, I can wait.”

 

Well, fuck his prepared speech, he’d just wing it, “Eliot Waugh, you are absolutely exasperating and wonderful, I don’t think I could ever be half as happy without you. And your fucked up perfectly matches my fucked up, which is really nice. You’re there for me, always, even when I’m breaking into small pieces, I just, I...I just want to be with you, for as long as the world allows it. I fucking love you, please marry me.” Quentin said, tears in his eyes, as he opened the box to showcase a big, gold ring, that screamed Eliot Waugh in every way.

 

It was all worth it, just to see the look on El’s face, of completely, unadulterated love, and yup, he was crying. 

 

Eliot stretched out his hand, very King like, “Please put it on.”

 

“Not until you actually answer me.”

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you, obviously. Just put it on!” he did put it on him, and it fit like a glove, the most adorable part was that Eliot couldn’t stop staring at his hand, at the ring.

 

“Ok, you look pretty, as always. Like it’s my turn now.” Quentin said, trying to get his attention, and when it didn’t work he magicked the music away, and snuffed out the candles. Moving to get up, Eliot grabbed his hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just enjoying the moment, don’t go.” his face could literally make Quentin do anything, so obviously he stayed right there.

 

Eliot brought the music and candles back to life and cleared his throat, he almost looked  _ nervous _ ? That couldn’t be, I mean they were already going to get married, and Eliot was not the type to get nervous like this. 

 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me, well besides Margo-”

 

“Eliot. Really?”

 

“Sorry, I just bought the ring, I didn’t have anything ready, so you’re just going to have to take this as it comes out.”

 

A dirty joke came to mind, but it certainly was not the moment nor time, so Quentin nodded instead.

 

“You brought magic into my life. Which sounds silly, seeing as magic was already a thing, but you made magic...magical. You gave me a family, two families really, even if we lost one of them. What I’m trying to say, is that I was just going through life completely numb and then you showed up. My sweet, neurotic, perfect, little nerd, who threw everything upside down. And I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that, but I’d really love it if you stayed with me forever. So, Quentin Coldwater, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

 

“You just called me neurotic and a nerd.” Those words would sound like rejection, except Quentin was crying,  _ hard _ , and then he hugged Eliot in response. 

 

Eliot rubbed Quentin’s back, and kissed his head over and over again, enjoying having his  _ fiancé _ in his arms.

 

“So?”

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you. I mean I asked you first, so.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Eliot pushed him away slightly, and put the ring on Q’s finger; it was simple and silver, and just so him. 

 

They kissed, and then they kissed again, and they made out, and then they remembered to call their friends with the good news. 

 

They were going to be so damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
